legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Artisans
LEGO Artisan.gif|The rank picture Joesterstuds.png|An Artisan will have one stud. 007tad.png 1932base.png 7Up.png 88abby.png ABCXD.png Ac_.png AgentLEGO.png AeroAvvie.png Aidaint-2012-.png AlphaFireFox.png A A2.png Alps.png Backystopy.png Beta.png B r1.png Bittner.png Blackbeard.png Bloom.png Blubbydubber1 2.png BobDaKing.png Bonrw1.png Boyde.png Brick963 2325.png Bricks08e.png Bucko.png Bum.png Candygirl4177 2.png CatFrom1948.png WhatACheater.png Chin3335.png Clbgolden10 3.png Cogajon98.png Cpa98.png Crobatmast.png DannyBoy.png DavidSmithy.png Dd.png Doodad.png ERoomDivaD.png Exo2.png Fast.png Fishfam2.png FRENZYANDSQUIIIIMAAAAAN.png Frog405 3.png Geekynerd.png SoundsChineseOrSomething.png Gus.png Thanks.png Harry2BL.png Yoyo.png Badger.png ICA42.PNG Iveltac.png JamesSter.png Jackt.png JakeBoy.png Jarr2003now.png JediKirby 3.png Jedimast.png Jere.png joniwink.PNG Jonthan000 2.png joniwink.PNG Jonthan000 2.png Kay.png KevinKeegan.png Kiddy4683.png Kitty309257 2.png Klintrin10 2429.png Knght.png KZcstud.jpg Las.png Laybros.png Legobrick2365 2.png Legocreator853.png Legofan.png GreenLEGO.png Delete Me!.png Legoguy.png Legoplurk5 2016.png Leia1020 2.png HeyLei.png NotJedi.png LukeyLukester 2.png Lustorm.png MadBisonXD.png Madkatmaximus96 4.png MarkRitt.png Marshal6000 2.png Maestro.png Matt02.png GiantMan.png Mjlaubacher 2085.png Doodle.png NothingFunny.png INDB.png NotAwesomeGuy.png Pyroturtle41.png RedNacks.png Reminal1.png Repcomcustoms.png Screen shot 2012-08-18 at 10.36.25 AM.png R10.png Shad.png Skeletonpirate.png Skopri63.png YetAnotherSkyWalker.png Sfj.png Sumit.png SupersOrADude.png SuperSeth.png SuperDKong 5.png Sushifan101 2.png TaHyena.png Theverticalman.png Yannick.png Yodamonkeyman 3.png Zazzy.png Zipster16 2.png Zakmuir 5.png This is an alphabetized list of Artisans in the old Message Boards. Post counts are rough estimates. #007tad - 2,269+ posts, 1 stud Semi-inactive #1932base - 1,721+ posts, 0 studs active #7op89 - 1,757, posts 0 studs inactive #88abby 2,009+ posts, 1 stud active #A5637 - 1,515+ posts 0 studs active #Ackar Glatorian - 1,748+ posts, 0 studs active #Agentlego7532 - 2,703 posts, 1 stud inactive #AeroFighter76 1,624+ posts, active #Aidant - 2,635+ posts inactive #AlphaFireFox - 2,200+ posts inactive #Alien Ant2 - 1,965+ posts, 1 stud #Alx306 - 2,870+ posts inactive #Backstop - 1,789+ posts active #Beta141 - 2,885+ posts inactive #Big reece1 - 1,911 posts inactive #Bittner173 - 2,105+ posts inactive #Blackbeard2283 - 2,960+ posts inactive #Bloomancool - 2,442 posts, 1 stud inactive #Blubbydubber1 - 2,816+ posts, 1 stud active #BobaDaKing - 1511+ posts, 0 studs active #Bonrw1 - 1,550+ posts active #Boyde712 - 1,860+ posts, 1 stud #Brick963 - 2,819+ posts, 1 stud inactive #Bricks08 - 2,419+ posts, 1 stud inactive #Buckodst3 - 2,500+ posts inactive #Bumbaca - 2,640+ posts semi-active #Candybug - 2,250+ posts inactive #Candygirl4177 - 2,535+ posts, 1 stud active #Cat1948 - 1,622+ posts active #Cheatcodes7334 -2,787+ posts, 1 stud banned #Chinchilla3335 - 1,520+ posts #Clbgolden10 - 1,690+ posts #Cogajon98 - 1,959 posts inactive #Cpa98 - 1,570+ posts semi-active #Crobatmaster - 2,197+ posts #Daniel77724 - 2,570+ posts inactive #Davesmithers - 1,712 posts inactive #Donaldduckatti313 - 1,764+ posts, 1 stud #DoodadGuy - 2840+ posts #Eroomdivad - 1,550+'' posts ''inactive #Exo4981 - 1,680+ posts '' inactive'' #Fastcar700 - 1,510+ posts, 1 stud #Fishfam4 - 2,200+ posts, 1 stud #frenzy and squidman - 2,770+ posts 1 stud active #Frog405 - 1,630+ posts active #Geekynerd - 2,250+ posts inactive #GiJuJo7777 - 1,620+ posts inactive #Graeme0102 - 2,065+ posts inactive #Gus263 - 1,527 posts, 0 studs inactive #Hanks2005 - 2,600+ posts inactive #Harry2BL 1,720+ posts, 1 stud active #Isaias121 - 2,017+ posts, 1 stud #Imabadger - 2,820+ posts deleted #IronChefAmerica42 - 2,080 posts, 1 stud inactive #Iveltac - 2,400+ posts inactive #Jamesster - 1510 posts Inactive #JackT8ers - 2,031+ posts, 1 stud #Jake6306 - 2,635+ posts, 1 stud #Jarr2003 - 1,508+ posts active #JediKirby - 1,735+ posts #Jedimaster5656 - 1,715+ posts, 1 stud active #Jeremy71197 - 2,168+ posts #Joniwinki2009 - 1,550+ posts inactive #Jonthan000 - 1,505+ posts active #KayleeHoolianFaolan - 2,178 posts, 1 stud #Keegan8000 - 2,585+ posts, 1 stud #Kiddy4683 - 1,800+ posts semi-active #Kitty309257 - 2,385+ posts semi-active #Klintrin10 – 2,329 posts deleted #Knightoffaith - 1,964+ posts, 1 stud active #Kzc519 - 1,933+ posts, 1 stud active #Lasagna7 - 2,655+ posts, 1 stud active #Laybros - 2,290+ posts semi-inactive #LEGO Trooper of 501st - 1,650+ posts inactive #Legobrick2365 - 1,913+ posts #Legocreator853 - 1,700+ posts inactive #Legofan4386 - 2,030+ posts inactive #Legogreen18 - 1,855+ posts inactive #LegoZac001 - 1,530+ posts #Legoguy1866 - 2,465+ posts inactive #Legoplurk5 - 2,000+ posts #Leia1020 - 1,634+ posts active #Leinad849 - 2,232+ posts, 1 stud active #Liam1025 - 1,897+ posts, 1 stud #LukeyLukester - 1,516+ posts active #Lustorm - 2,735+ posts inactive #Madison9999 - 2,000+ posts'' inactive'' #Madkatmaximus96 - 2,320+ posts, 1 stud #MarkRitt - 1,586+ posts #Marshal6000 - 1,960+ posts, 1 stud inactive #Maestro35-kojac29- 2,630+ posts inactive #Marsmission2 - 1,955+ posts semi-active #Matt02 - 2,310+ posts inactive #Megaman6557 - 2,232 posts, 1 stud #MJLaubacher - 2,356 posts, 1 stud active #Mugsiedoodle - 2,590+ posts semi-active #Naraluke - 2,290+ posts semi-active #Ndb - 2,890+ posts inactive #Nightwing5316 - 2,010+ posts, 1 stud #Pyroturtle41 - 2,400+ posts inactive #Rednax88 - 2,278+ posts, 1 stud active #Reminal - 2,940+ posts, 1 stud, active #RepComCustoms - 2,009 posts, 1 studs #Robinrocks665 1,567+ posts #Ronald910 - 2,660+ posts inactive #Shadowfax123 - 1,986+ posts, 1 stud #Skeletonpirate1012 - 2,753+ posts, 1 stud active #Skorpi63 - 1,615+ post inactive #Skywalker1966 - 2,761+ posts, 1 stud #Smallfryjon - 1,894+ posts inactive #Sumit08 - 1,598+ posts active #Supersoradude - 1,545+ posts inactive #Suprseth - 1,560+ posts inactive #SuperDKong - 2,427+ posts, 1 stud active #Sushifan101 - 1,551+ posts #TabbyJones- active #Tayenna12- 2,464+ posts semi-inactive #The vertical man - 2,400+ posts inactive #Yannick7199 - 1,810+ posts inactive #Yodamonkeyman - 2,198+ posts, 1 stud active #Zas90- 2,744+ posts inactive #Zipster16 - 1,850+ posts inactive '' #Zakmuir 1,510+ posts - ''semi-active See also *List of Ranks (Old) *Artisan Category:Artisan Category:Lists